


Touch

by river_soul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is a diplomat and words are her currency, but Ronon knows they say nothing about her, about the woman Elizabeth Weir is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

She is a diplomat and words are her currency, but Ronon knows they say nothing about her, about the woman Elizabeth Weir is. There is an emptiness behind the ebb and flow of her reassurances and promises as well as in the humility that she preaches. They are her weapons, feared and respected. Elizabeth has buried truth under her touches, hidden it within her gestures and the light of her eyes. Ronon has learned over time how much they can tell about a person and he is unwilling to admit how bare they leave her before the world. It's disconcerting in light of the strength he has seen in her.

She could be cold and terrible, a beautiful queen of Atlantis to those she wished but he knows there is warmth and softness inside as well. Ronon has watched it blossom and unfurl when she is with them. He has seen the laughter that rides along the smooth edge of her jaw when she speaks to Rodney, pride marked by the gentle hand on his shoulder. There is relief in her eyes when he speaks, lightness in her step that comes from knowing he is something solid beneath her hands. Elizabeth has lost so many, too many, and Ronon can see a maternal longing somewhere between her exasperation and bemusement with Rodney, a closeness that makes him uncomfortable with want.

Seven years with desires is a long time, too long to remember what it was to reach out. Pride keeps him still and his face blank. He tries not to listen to the words her body speaks but it is hard when they are all gathered so close. Ronon’s chest aches with the trust she has in all of them, even Sheppard. There is a familiarity between them that speaks of the confidence he has earned despite it all. She listens to his advice and ideas, body open and receptive but the arch of her neck beseeches independence. Elizabeth does not bristle under his desire to protect; she understands his need for reassurance, because it is her own. She will relent with a dip of her head when his hand rests gently on her neck but she will not bend under him.

She stands stronger then her lean frame should allow but Ronon has seen how Teyla’s understanding softens her. Their words are fair and few, their touches fleeting but they share a subtle bond, the knowledge of what it is to be a woman in a man’s world. They are more different then they are alike but when Charin died and Teyla was pale and drawn with sorrow Elizabeth offered no empty words of condolence or concern. She gave her touch, the warmth of her fingers over the curve of Teyla’s bare shoulder in encouragement. Elizabeth understood that grief was wordless and the disclosure of pain and uncertainty that Teyla returns in her gaze is disquieting.

Weakness bothers him, he has seen it undermine leaders before and he fears for Elizabeth. Ronon has seen how the expedition looks to her, the way the city wells with her presence and he worries that the beating, living center of Atlantis rests in her. He does not want to admit to himself that she has changed him too, tamed and collared him before he even knew. Weakness is an unwelcome realization, just as the way his name on her lips sounds like an uncertainty. It has been a long time since he has placed his trust in someone, let them hold a part of him, but he does it for Elizabeth. He has learned to call Atlantis home and Elizabeth leader and he waits for the day he will have more than just her words.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, new [tumblr](http://river-soul.tumblr.com/) friends are always welcome!


End file.
